Many vehicles include one or more airbags inside the vehicle. For example, airbags have been utilized in steering wheels and instrument panels of various vehicles. Recently, side airbags have been developed for vehicles. Side airbags can be utilized along a roof rail of the vehicle, one or more pillars of the vehicle, in one or more seats of the vehicle, or in one or more doors of the vehicle.